philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sapul sa Singko
Sapul sa Singko (English: Bullseye on Five or Stricken on Five), formerly Sapul (English: Bullseye or Stricken) was a morning show of TV5. The show premiered on April 5, 2010 as Sapul before it was expanded into a three-hour program from its former two-hour time on October 25, 2010 and retitled Sapul sa Singko. This show was replaced by Good Morning Club on February 6, 2012. Plot Sapul was first aired on TV5 on April 5, 2010 as the network's answer to ABS-CBN's Umagang Kay Ganda and GMA's Unang Hirit. Erwin Tulfo, Martin Andanar, Lourd de Veyra, and Shawn Yao started the show as the original hosts. On October 25, 2010, newly updated graphics have been shown to it. This was also the day Chiqui Roa-Puno and Atty. Mike Templo joined the cast. A new OBB was also launched again coinciding the return of the official theme song of TEN: The Evening News, entitled "Astro" by Radioactive Sago Project, and from 2 hours, it became 3 hours, beginning at 5am and ended at 8am. On November 8, 2010, the main news portion of the show began its simulcast on radio thru Radyo5 92.3 News FM in Mega Manila for thirty minutes from 5:30 to 6 am. On February 21, 2011, Sapul sa Singko started its simulcast on AksyonTV. On September 5, 2011, Sapul sa Singko cuts the time from 3 hours to 2 hours to give way to its spin-off show Kumare Klub which also hosted by Amy Perez, Chiqui Roa-Puno, and Tintin Babao. The same day, Popstar Princess Sarah Geronimo will added a performances of the show. On October 3, 2011, Paolo Bediones and Alex Santos joined the cast as a replacement for Erwin Tulfo. On February 3, 2012, Sapul sa Singko, together with Kumare Klub ended its final episode to give way for a new show Good Morning Club. Hosts 'Main hosts' * Martin Andanar * Chiqui Roa-Puno * Lourd de Veyra * Shawn Yao * Atty. Mike Templo * Alex Santos * Paolo Bediones * Amy Perez * Lia Cruz * Tintin Babao Performers * Sarah Geronimo 'Segment hosts' * Ferdinand "Makata Tawanan" Clemente * Chinkee Tan * Pat Fernandez * Ariel Villasanta 'Former hosts' * Erwin Tulfo * Cheri Mercado Segments 'Sapul sa Singko' *Word Of The Lourd (Lourd de Veyra; appears once a week) *Makata on the Spot (Makata Tawanan) *Rapido Meals - Recipe of the day (Lourd de Veyra) formerly known as Lutong Sapul *Love Hurts - Short drama presentation & Love advices (Martin Andanar, Lourd de Veyra, Paolo Bediones and Amy Perez) **Tibok ng Bayan - Love Hurts on the Street (Ariel Villasanta) *Gwaping in the Morning - Real Mans Lifestyle (Martin Andanar, Paolo Bediones, Lourd de Veyra and Atty. Mike Templo) *Active Mornings (Lia Cruz) *Poging Balita - Good News (Atty. Mike Templo) *Balitang Sapul - News (Available only at 5:15, 6:00 and 7:30) - Anchored by Martin Andanar, Chiqui-Roa Puno, Paolo Bediones, Alex Santos and Amy Perez **Tinamaan ng Sapul - Police Reports **Balitang Iba Pa - Feature News (Lourd de Veyra) **Probinsyang Sapul - Provincial and Regional News **Sports Sapul - Sports News (Lia Cruz) **Sapul Around the World - Foreign News (Atty. Mike Templo and Shawn Yao) **Showbiz Chis-Mwah - Showbiz News (Patricia Fernandez) **Traffic Sapul - Traffic Update (Ariel Villasanta) *Talo-Panalo - Discussion on the hottest issues of the day *Usapang Sapul - Interview (Paolo Bediones and the guests personalities) *Aksyon Weather - Weather Forecast 'Kumare Klub' *Angel Rowda On The Go (Rowda Magnaye) *Chiqui Chiqui Dance (Amy Perez, Tintin Babao and Chiqui Roa-Puno) *Fashionistang Mudra (Tintin Babao and Renee Salud) *Kumare Chika (Amy Perez, Tintin Babao and Chiqui Roa-Puno) *Kumare Tips (Amy Perez, Tintin Babao and Chiqui Roa-Puno) *Luto Na Ba T'yang? (Amy Perez) *OK Ka Lang? (Chiqui Roa-Puno) *Pera Pera Lang (Chinkee Tan) *ParenTin (Tintin Babao) External links * Sapul's official show site *